Mother's Day at the Cullen's House
by AliceCullensTwin1011
Summary: The Cullen children forget tomorrow is Mothers day. They quickly try to prepare before Esme and Carlisle return home. *Really sucky summary but good story.*
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! All of the characters and settings are property of the wonderful Stephanie Meyer._

_

* * *

_

**Mother's Day at the Cullen's House**.

Bella's POV

Today was a very quiet day. Esme and Carlisle were out hunting until tomorrow, and the rest of us were off doing our own things. Emmett was watching a game on the television while Rosalie was fixing Nessie's hair. Alice and Jasper were upstairs and I was content just sitting here next to Edward.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked me as he stroked my hair. "Oh nothing, just how nice it is right now…just sitting." I replied. He smiled.

Then, out of nowhere, Alice came flying down the stairs, closely followed by Jasper. Her face was full of terror. Everyone jumped up. "What wrong!" Rosalie demanded. "I don't know. She had a vision and…." Jasper said, his eyes alert, probably looking for whatever danger Alice had foreseen. "Do you know what day is tomorrow?" Alice asked, her tawny eyes growing larger with each word. "Uhhhh…Friday?" Emmett suggested. Edward gasped next to me. "Mother's Day…" He said horrified. "Yes!" Alice practically screeched. "And we forgot!"

We stood completely still for a few seconds. "We forgot to get Esme a gift…" Rosalie said in shock. "We need to get to the mall!" I said. This seemed to 'awake' Alice and she immediately took charge.

She assembled her troops and began barking order. "Rose and I will head to the mall. Jazz, Emmett and Edward, you clean the house." "Sir yes, Sir!" Emmett shouted as he gave her an army salute, while Edward and Jasper snickered. Alice gave him a fleeting glare before returning to giving out orders. "Bella and Nessie, find wrapping paper and decorate the house! Now move out!"

We rushed around trying to complete our tasks, considering it around five o'clock now and Esme and Carlisle were returning at seven the next morning. Leaving us with less than nineteen hours to prepare. "Okay Nessie, you find the wrapping paper while I go find the decorations." I said as I ran into the garage. I ran past Edward's Volvo and Alice's Porsche. Rosalie's BMW was gone though. I found the boxes in the far corner of the room full of Alice's decorations. As I pulled out strand after strand of twinkling light and bows, something fell out of the box, bounced of my leg and skidded to a halt under the Porsche. Bending down I retrieved small silver digital camera. _Whose is this? _I wondered. So I grabbed it and ran upstairs the decorations momentarily forgotten.

I ran right into the middle of Jasper lifting up the couch while Edward was dusting underneath it, and Emmett was running around in circles with a mop. I did a mental eye roll before running up to Edward. "Do you know whose camera this is?" I asked him. "No why?" He said as Jasper picked up the love seat next. "I found it packed in the boxes with all the decorations." "It's probably Alice's then." He said. "No." Jasper said while returning the love seat to its proper place. "Alice's is pink." "Oh…" Edward said. He set the duster down and grabbed the camera. He flipped it on and began scrolling through the pictures. Jasper and I gathered around him trying to see. The first ones were of Carlisle, him reading in his study and one of him standing in the sun. The next one was of Jasper and Alice when she had jumped on his back. Then there were ones of Edward and me when I was human and I was listening to him play piano.

"They're all candids." Jasper observed as Emmett and Nessie came over to look. Edward kept scrolling, past ones of Emmett and Rosalie and ones of Jacob and Nessie. There had to be over three hundred pictures. There were ones of the entire family, except one person was missing…As if she read my thought, Nessie jumped up into my arms and put her hand to my face. Showing me Esme's face. "Where's Esme?" Her clear voice asked me. "Exactly." Edward said. "This must be Esme's camera." "These are beautiful." I said. They were all very artistically shot. "She's a very good photographer." Jasper mused.

A car door slammed outside. "Oh no…" Jasper said. Alice stomped through the front door. "Have you done anything?" She said glaring at each of us in turn. Rosalie came up behind her holding some shopping bags. "I leave you to simply clean and decorate!" She yelled. When Alice gets mad, she's even scarier than Emmett. A wave of calm entered the room, but it seemed like Alice was immune. "Oh no! Don't you try and calm me down!" She said turning on Jasper. I had never seen her angry at her mate before. "Alice." Edward said. She turned to him, her eyes blazing. "I know you're mad." Emmett laughed then tried to badly cover it up as a cough at that. "But I think I found something that would be the perfect gift for Esme." This stopped Alice dead in her tracks, her eyes glazed over for a second and she smiled. "It's perfect!" She squealed, grabbing the camera out of Edward's hand. "Okay." She said. "First of all. Lets take a group shot of all of us." Alice said. "Then we'll need lots of frames and print all of these out…"

* * *

_A/N Thank you so much for reading! I'll probably post the second part within the next week. And if you have a moment, please review. I might consider doing other holidays like Halloween or something like that. If you have any suggestions or ideas let me know_.


	2. Chapter 2 Group Shot

_A/N Thank you sooooo much for reviewing and reading! So here is the next part!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! All characters and settings are property of Stephenie Meyer!_

_

* * *

_

**Mother's Day at the Cullen's House**

**Chapter Two**

**Group Shot**

Bella's POV

Alice set the camera up on the tripod and danced back to her spot next to Rosalie and me. She had positioned us on the stairs with the boys in the back the girls in the middle and Nessie right in the front.

"Smile!" Alice sang, as it flashed. Rosalie flitted over to the camera to check the picture, when suddenly she burst out laughing. "What?" Alice said. Edward started to laugh too. Jasper shot me a confused look I shrugged in response. Alice grabbed the camera. She hissed when she saw the picture, "Emmett you ruined the picture!" She complained as she showed me the picture. I couldn't help but giggle; Emmett had given her devil horns behind her head.

"Wait!" Emmett yelled, running over and scooping the camera out of Alice's hand. "I want to take the picture!" He said. Rosalie and Alice rolled their eyes but returned to their spots. Emmett played with the camera settings for a few minutes before setting it on the tripod. Then he began adjusting the lens, zooming back and forth. "Emmett take the damn picture!" Rosalie complained. "One second babe." Emmett said before hurrying to his spot. We all posed and smiled for the camera, but the flash never went off. "Emmett, how long did you set the timer for?" Edward said through his teeth, with the smile still plastered on his face. "I dunno." Emmett said back.

He ran back to the camera. "Do you even know how to work a camera?" I asked. "I hit the button!" He said defensively. "Give me the camera." Jasper said, holding out his hand. "NO!" Emmett screamed, clutching the camera to his chest. "I want to take the picture." "Emmett give the camera to me!" Jasper demanded. "Never!" Emmett said sticking his tongue out as he ran away from Jasper. He jumped on top of the couch holding the camera out of reach. Jasper ran into him, sending them both toppling over the back of the couch. "Stop! You're going to break Esme's camera!" Edward yelled running after them as they headed into the dinning room. "Don't mess up the house!" Alice yelled as she flew after them. After a second's hesitation I hurried after her.

By the time I had caught up to them. Emmett was sitting in the top of a tree in the backyard. Edward was halfway up the tree trying to rescue the camera, and it looked like Jasper was trying to uproot the tree itself. "Jazz, please don't uproot the tree, I don't think Esme would like that!" Alice said warningly as she ran up to him. He let go of the tree and turned to her, smiling sheepishly. "Thank you." She said as she leaned up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss before running off towards the house. I didn't get to see where she went, because as Edward neared Emmett at the top of the tree. Emmett dropped down from the tree and took of running towards the house. Unfortunately for him though, Edward and Jasper were a little bit faster than him. They soon had him cornered against the house. "Give us the camera." Edward said sternly. He sounded like he was talking to a spoiled child. "No!" Emmett complained. Wow, now_ he _sounded like a spoiled child. Just then, Alice dropped down from the windowsill above Emmett, landing on his back. She snatched the camera from his hand and ran back towards the house triumphantly. Jasper just smirked and ran after his wife. Edward came over to me and intertwined his hand with mine. "Come on Emmett." I said to him as he was sulking. "We have a picture to take."

As we entered the house Alice yelled from the living room. "Emmett!" "What did I do now?" Emmett said in disbelieve. "You had the camera on video! It was recording the entire time!" I heard Rosalie's giggle from the stairs, where her and Nessie were still waiting. "One more picture, Alice. We need to hurry." Edward warned her. "I know I know." Alice retorted as she set up the camera for the final time. The flash went off and Alice checked the picture. "Perfect!" She exclaimed with a smile.

* * *

_A/N Once again thank you! Please hit that button and review! There will probably be two more chapters coming soon! Thanks! _


	3. Chapter 3 Running Out of Time

_A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! So as an "I'm Sorry" gift I'm going to venture into some of the other Cullen's heads. So I hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! All characters and settings are property of Stephenie Meyer._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

**Running Out of Time**

Emmett's POV

Alice began to give orders again.

"Blah blah blah…Emmett Blah…shopping…blah blah camera." Camera! I spotted it sitting on the side table next to the couch. When Alice's leaves I'm SO going to take some more pictures, because I'm Emmett the extreme photographer! I wonder if she's done talking yet? "Emmett? EMMETT!" Alice yelled. "Huh?" I said looking at the little vampire; she was standing on her tiptoes trying to reach my eye level. "Emmett, pay attention!" She snapped before returning to her orders. "Okay so we'll be back by 8:00. Please try and finish."

Alice, Bella, and Rose started towards the car. "Wait!" Alice said spinning around and hurrying back to the living room. "I should probably take this and get the pictures developed." She said quickly scooping up the camera. _Damn it._ I guess I'll have to find another why to entertain myself.

I watched as Jasper and Nessie began to carry boxes up out of the garage. Edward continued cleaning Esme's already spotless house. Then I had an idea. Edward was in the dinning room, as quietly as I could ran up behind him. "BOO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and grabbed him. "Hi Emmett." He said without looking up from the vase he was dusting. "Why didn't I scare you?" "Your thoughts are extremely loud" He said simply. "Oh…" I left him to clean and moved onto my next victim.

Jasper was wrapping lights around the banister on the stairs. I snuck behind him and yelled again. "BOO!" "What are you doing?" He said turning around to look at me. "You're supposed to act scared!" I complained. "Oh…well…ah…then." He said before returning to his work. _Party pooper._

I had one victim left. Nessie was outside, wrapping giant bows to all the trees. Carefully I ran up behind her and screamed. "BOO!" She screamed and whipped around to stare at me. _Yes!_ "Emmett!" Edward shouted from inside the house. _Uh oh_. I ran for my tree in the back yard.

After Edward yelled at me for scaring Rennesme, I went back inside to find something else to do. Jasper had finished with the lights and was now helping Nessie put the gaudy bows on everything. A sudden burst of inspiration hit me and I grabbed one of the bows out of the box.

"Hey everyone!" I said sticking it on my head and using my best girl voice. "I'm Alice!" I began to prance around the room. "Hey Jazz!" I said running up to him. "Does this outfit make me look fat?" He just stood there looking horrified. "Oh no! I'm having a vision!" I stood completely still letting my eyes grow wide. "They're having a sale at Macy's next week! I have to get there now!" I screamed. Edward was trying not to laugh but couldn't help it; my comedy is just too good! Jasper seemed to come out of shock though. He growled and grabbed the bow of my head. Like I said before Party Pooper.

oOo

Alice's POV

"But Bella!" I cried as she pulled my away from the window. "Esme would love it!" "Alice, she doesn't need it!" Bella said still trying to pull me away. Rosalie grabbed my other arm and the two of them carried me away from the store. "We need to find three hundred and eleven picture frames." Rosalie reminded me. "Fine." I grumbled. We hurried through the mall trying to find the store with frames.

Finally we located one. We figured that black frames would look best and Esme wouldn't allow anything that clashed with her color scheme. It was infuriating that we had to move at human speed to collect all three hundred and eleven frames. Eventually we had them all. Each of us carrying four baskets, we got in line.

Suddenly I was no longer staring at the line in front of me, but a forest, Carlisle and Esme were both walking through the forest hand in hand. Esme was smiling up at him. "Maybe we should head home." She suggested. "What ever you wish dear." Carlisle said, pulling her into a hug before running off into the dark trees.

Coming out of the vision I gasped. "What did you see?" Rosalie said glancing around us making sure none of the humans noticed my odd behavior. "They're coming back early…" I said quietly. "Oh crap." Bella muttered as she surveyed the long line in front of us. "Follow me." Rosalie said as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulders.

She strutted up to the front of the line; an awkward looking man was next in line. "Hi." Rosalie said in her most innocent voice. The man looked like he was going to have a heart attack, as he looked her up a down. "My sisters and me are running a little late and we have so many heavy frames." She said batting her eyelashes. "Would you mind letting us cut you?" She carried on after he said nothing. "Su-sure!" He said stuttering. "Thank you." She said flashing him a dazzling smile as she stepped up to the counter. "See beauty does come in handy." She muttered just low enough for us to hear.

After we finished at the frame store, we picked up the pictures at the photo shop and hurried back home. The boys had better finished decorating and cleaning…

* * *

_A/N Thanks again for reading! Please please please review! Go head press the button to review you know you want to!_


	4. Chapter 4 Surprising Esme

_A/N Here's the last chapter! I wanted to give a quick shout out to Mrs. Bella Marie Cullen1901 whose reviews always make my day! Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. SM owns it all_.

* * *

Mother's Day at the Cullen's House

Chapter Four

Surprising Esme

Esme's POV

I gripped my husband, Carlisle's, hand, as we ran through the darkening forest.

Just looking at my beautiful mate just made me think about how lucky I was. I had such a perfect loving family.

I'm quite happy we're heading home. Though I will admit I am a little nervous. The last time Carlisle and I had went on a hunting trip alone and left the other at home we came back to find all the living room furniture turned into forts and the two sides pelting each other with paint balls. Also, I believe there was a badger locked in Emmett's closet.

Carlisle's voice brought me back to reality. "What are you thinking about?" He asked as he pushed a piece of hair out of my face. "Our wonderful children." I replied leaning up to kiss him. "I hope Emmett didn't let anymore woodland creatures into our house." He pondered. I laughed, "I hope not." Suddenly Carlisle was gone, and then he returned holding an entire bouquet of wild flowers in his hands. "Happy Mother's Day Esme." I took the flowers and threw my arms around him. "I love you." I murmured.

As we neared the house it was eerily quiet. The trees along the driveway were decorated with bows though. Carlisle glanced at me nervously. I shrugged as we walked up the front steps.

We opened the front door to a chorus of "Happy Mother's Day Mom!" I thought I was going to cry. Standing before me were my six wonderful children and granddaughter. And behind them, on the entire wall trailing up the staircase were hundreds of framed black and white photographs of are family. Twinkling light lit up the banister on the stairs and more bows hung off of everything in sight.

As I walked in the house Emmett picked me up in a great bear hug. Jasper reached me next, from feeding off of my emotions, he look just as happy as me. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella all reached me in turn too. Nessie jumped up into my arms as I walked over to take a closer look at the photos.

Upon closer inspection I realized that all the pictures were ones from my camera. I put a hand over my mouth in awe. "I can't believe you did this!" I said, turning to smile at my family. "We love you Esme." Jasper said simply. Then I spotted a picture I didn't recognize. One of the frames held a portrait of all of my children standing on the steps. "Did you take this one?" I asked them. "I did! All by my self." Emmett announced proudly. "No you didn't." Rosalie said with an eye roll. "Alice took it yesterday." She explained.

I stood and marveled at the wall of photos for hours on end. At some point, everyone but Carlisle went in the other room to give me some space. Carlisle sat on the steps with me as I just stared. "Are children are truly wonderful." He said. "I know." I replied shaking my head. "They are just perfect." Just then there was a shriek from the kitchen. "You did what?" Alice yelled. Then Emmett came tearing though the room as a designer stiletto went flying at his head. The rest of them followed after them. "Edward what's going on?" Carlisle said. "Alice found out Emmett did an impression of her and she isn't very happy." He said quickly before following them. Well they may not be perfect but I love them with all me heart. I thought before turning back to gaze at my best Mother's Day gift ever.

oOo

A couple days later I was taking some pictures with my camera when a message popped up on the screen, indicating the memory was full. I quickly began deleting photos to make room, and then I came across a video.

It started out in the same setting as the portrait Alice took. They all stood there smiling at the camera, I guess they thought it was going to take a picture and not filming. Then Edward asked Emmett a question. Emmett ran over to the camera and pulled it off the tripod. Now the video just showed Emmett's feet. "Give me the camera." Jasper's voice said off screen. "I want to take the picture!" Emmett yelled. "Emmett give me the camera!" "Never!" He yelled again and then took off with the camera. He and Jasper fought over it through the house, and then Emmett ended up in the tree in the backyard. Eventually Alice got the camera back and stopped the video. I burst out laughing when the video ended. "What's so funny?" Carlisle said from the chair he was sitting in. "You have to see this." I said showing him the video. We watched it at least five times. "Oh we're keeping that." I said with a laugh.

* * *

_A/N Thanks for sticking with the Cullen kids as they tried to get there gift together. Please review and tell me what you think. In a few days I'm going to start a Halloween fanfic with the Cullens. Does anyone have any idea what Rosalie would be for Halloween? Don't forget to review!_


	5. A Note to my Fabulous Readers!

A Note to my Fabulous Readers!

_A/N _

_Hi everyone! Okay don't be too mad at me…this isn't more of the story. _

_*Runs and hides in Emmett's tree.*_

_BUT… _

_I started the sequel! _YAY!_ So go check out Halloween at the Cullen's House! _

_Thanks for reading and thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best!  
_


End file.
